kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokèmon Hearts: the Keys for Destiny!
Pokèmon Hearts: the Keys for Destiny! is a crossover fan series, made by Stellaskia. It's a crossover between the Pokèmon animated series and Kingdom Hearts. Info on the series: This is the first animation series about Kingdom Hearts universe. It's also the first crossover between KH universe and a successful animated series, Pokèmon. Story: Plot: The story begins when Ash and his trusty pokèmon Pikachu have returned from Unova region. One day, Ash founds an old photo hidden in a drawer, which shows a young boy and him together. He asks his mother about this mysterious boy: he's Sora, Ash's elder brother, who disappeared during his trip to the Destiny Islands with the aim of finding their father. Ash immediately decides to find Sora and, with his pokèmon Pikachu, leaves for the Destiny Islands. During their trip, some black shadows attacks them: in order to protect his trainer, Pikachu transforms himself into a Keyblade, with whom Ash defeats the shadows. After defeating the enemies, Ash and his pokèmon are thrown into a giant black hole and teleported at Traverse Town, but the boy faints. Ash awakes a few hours later in a house, where there are all his past friends: Brock, Misty, Vera, Max, Gary and also Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine City's Gym. Brock tells Ash that all of them have been teleported there, and then they met a mysterious boy with a grey cloak: he told them about an evil organization, the Neo-XIII Organization, who wants to steal the hearts of the Legendary Pokèmons to open Kingdom Hearts and conquer the Universe. In order to save the Pokèmons' Hearts and also their universe, Ash and his friends team up to defeat the Neo-XII and their chief, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness! Episodes: See: Episodes of: Pokèmon Hearts: the Keys for Destiny! Characters: Pokèmon Characters: New Keybladers: Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum: a fifteen year-old pokèmon trainer and Sora's younger brother. He can transform his pokèmon Pikachu into a Keyblade, the Elecktro Blaze. Gary Oak: Ash's main rival. He can transform his pokèmon Noctowl into a Keyblade, the Destiny Wing. He seems to have some connection with Riku. Brock Harrison: Ash's best friend and the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym. He can transform his pokèmon Onix into a Keyblade, the Rock Heat. Misty Waterflower: she's the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City's Gym and one of Ash's former traveling partners. She can transform her pokèmon Psyduck into a Keyblade, the Aqua Wave. May: she's one of Ash's former traveling partners and a young Coordinator. She's Max's elder sister. She can transform her pokèmon Beautifly into a Keyblade, the Fire Blizzard. Max: he's one of Ash's former traveling partners and May's younger brother. He can transform his pokèmon Jirachi into a Keyblade, the Lock Lock Rod. Jasmine: she's the Gym Leader of Olivine City's Gym. She can transform her pokèmon Ampharos into a Keyblade, the Light Explosion. Dawn Kiboumihana: she's one of Ash's former traveling partners and Kairi's old best friend. In this series, it's revealed that Dawn's homeworld is the Radiant Garden and that she's the eighth Princess of Light. Her Keyblade is the Radiant Sky. Seven Guardians of the Keyblades: The Seven Guardians of the Keyblades are the creators of the Elemental Keyblades, the first Keyblades ever created. Lucas Takahoshi: he's the first Keyblade Guardian and the Master of Fire. His Keyblade is the Raging Flame. Riley Aokori: he's the second Keyblader Guardian and the Master of Water. His Keyblade is the Sapphire Bond. Cheryl Midorikawa: she's the third Keyblade Guardian and the Master of Earth. Her Keyblade is the Wood Shower. Marley Kurozaka: she's the fourth Keyblade Guardian and the Master of Wind. Her Keyblade is the Shadow Breath. Mira Sakurazawa: she's the fifth and the younger Keyblade Guardian. She's the Master of Stars. Her Keyblade is the Kira Kira Tact. Barry Kirakana: he's the sixth Keyblade Guardian and the Master of Light. His Keyblade are the Pika Pika Chakras. Cilan Myazuki: he's the seventh Keyblade Guardian and the Master of Hearts. His Keyblade is the Iron Leaf. Kingdom Hearts Characters: Keybladers: Sora Ketchum: Sora is the Keyblade's Light Hero and Ash's elder brother. He's Riku's rival and his Keyblade is the Kingdom Key. In this series, it's revealed that he came from Pallet Town and that he was a successful pokèmon trainer in the past. Riku Takamine: Riku is the Keyblade's Dark Hero and Sora's main rival. His Keyblade is the Soul Eater. He seems to have some connection with Gary. Kairi Hosho: Kairi is the seventh of the Princesses of Light and Sora and Riku's best friend. In this series, it's revealed that Kairi was also Dawn's best friend in the past. She seems to have some connection with Dawn. Her Keyblade is the Destiny Embrace. Roxas Ketchum: Roxas is Sora's Nobody. In this series, he come back thanks to the spell of Ansem, the Seeker of the Darkness, but he joined Sora's team. His Keyblades are the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. Organization Neo-XIII: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness: Ansem is Master Xehanort's Heartless and the main enemy of this series. He survived the last battle and, thanks to a magic spell, he "resuscitated" the previous members of the XIII Organization. Organization Neo-XIII: they're the previous members of the XIII Organization. They were "resuscitated" from the darkness by Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. Pokèmons and Keyblades: In this series, Pokèmons are connected to the Keyblades. The trainers can transform their main Pokèmon into a weapon. List of the Pokèmons connected to the Keyblades: * Pikachu: Elecktro Blaze * Noctowl: Destiny Wing * Onix: Rock Heat * Psyduck: Aqua Wave * Beautifly: Fire Blizzard * Jirachi: Lock Lock Rod * Ampharos: Light Explosion Worlds: * Destiny Islands: everyone who arrives at the Destiny Islands losts his memory. That's why Sora has forgot his past. * Sinnoh Island: Sinnoh Island is connected to the Radiant Garden. * Traverse Town: everyone that has lost his homeworld arrives here. * Black Vacuum: a dark dimension where Ansem and the Neo-XIII Organization are hidden. Trivia: * In this series are revealed the surnames of many Kingdom Hearts characters (like Sora, Riku, etc.). * Max is the only trainer to have a Legendary Pokèmon (Jirachi) as his partner. * The Seven Guardians of the Keyblades are based on the Stat Trainers and the rivals of Pokèmon: Diamond and Pearl, except for Cilan who's from Pokèmon: Black and White. Stories